


Danganronpa 2020 AU

by Just_Cheese_Fries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 2020, Au is also set in the USA, Coronavirus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monokuma is human in this au, Sadly, please wear masks and wash your hands btw, this is not to take corona lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Cheese_Fries/pseuds/Just_Cheese_Fries
Summary: What if Danganronpa was set in 2020? And hopes peak classes would have to go virtual due to COVID-19? It would go a little something like this
Kudos: 8





	Danganronpa 2020 AU

A pandemic has broken out, cancelling all non-essential businesses. Law requires all people to be wearing a face covering at all times, stay six feet apart at all times from those not in a shared household, and in many states, abide by a curfew. And here we all were thinking 2020 would be an amazing year. 

It had been about a week since the mandatory stay at home order had been put in place, causing school to close. 

Hopes peak was no different. Students were sent home and given a week off while the school board figured out what to do to continue education, soon forming the conclusion that they should go virtual until the quarantine order is lifted. And today was the day online classes would start. 

Pretty much everyone was nervous to start class today. Nobody had any idea what “zoom” is or how to use it, Mr. Monokuma being no exception.

Class is supposed to start at 8:15 AM, but since the teacher had trouble with the computer, raging whenever he was unable to figure out the app, there was a 20 minute delay before the meeting code was posted on the Google classroom. 

Almost immediately after the post was put out to class 78, a few people began to join. 

Among the early people were Taka, Aoi, Sakura, and Chihiro. 

“Hello everyone.” Taka’s small square showing his video lit up with a light green barrier. This, as everyone soon picked up, was to signal that he was talking.

“Hi everyone! Oh my god I missed you all!” Aoi’s square did the same thing, lighting up around the barrier. 

“Hello Asahina.” Sakura’s video lit up. 

A few more people began to join.

“Hi I’m sorry for being late I was having trouble with the computer.” Makoto had joined the conversation.

People rapidly began joining the call one by one until everyone from class appeared to be in the call.

“Alright hi guys I would thank you for joining this call, but I don’t give a shit. I don’t know what I’m doing and I sure as hell know that you don’t either, so I’m not even gonna bother.” Mr. Monokuma had unmuted himself, beginning to give his introduction to the online class. Evidently, extremely unmotivated. 

“Good morning sir! Should we all mute ourselves to hear you better?” Kiyotaka was the only one responding to the teacher’s note. 

“I really could care less. But I am going to say that I know some of you are under the impression that just because we’re starting a new form of class, and because I guess Ms. Chisa and Ms. Monomi are doing it, that I’m gonna give you guys a free day. And to that I respond, hell no.”

“Heyyyy that ain’t fair! Give us just one day none of us wanna-“ Leon was muted by the teacher. 

An icon popped up soon after in chat, from Leon, which read “ok first of all, rude” 

A couple chuckles could be heard from other students in the call. 

“Alright is nobody going to talk about what’s going on in Maizono’s video?” Chihiro added. 

All eyes diverted to Sayaka’s square. There was a gray cat walking across her desk.

“Oh! I’m so sorry about Whiskers. She does that sometimes, so you’ll have to excuse us.” 

“That’s ok! She’s very cute by the way,” Aoi added.

“Thank you!” 

“That’s enough about Sakura’s cat. Let’s just get on with the lesson before I die of boredom,” Mr. Monokuma interjected. 

“Of course! Our apologies, sir,” Taka replied, promptly muting himself. 

Monokuma began his lesson about god-knows-what at this point. 

A new message had popped up into chat. “Could you repeat that last part? My wifi cut off.” It was written by taka. No response. He repeated his message to no avail. 

“Hey, Mr. Monokuma?” Makoto had unmuted himself.

“What do you want?” Monokuma snapped. 

“I think taka has a question.”

“He didn’t say anything.”

“He’s been typing into chat to repeat a part of the lesson for the past 15 minutes,” Sakura interjected. 

“He has? I don’t read the chat, or care if you have a question. But I guess raise your hand ok your video and I’ll answer when I care enough to.” 

Taka unmuted himself. “Thank you sir.” 

But monokuma did not reply. He simply kept teaching.

The chat just then, started going crazy. 

Leon Kuwata: wait so he can’t see the chat

Makoto Naegi: I guess not.

Sayaka Maizono: no, I don’t think so. 

Leon Kuwata: sick ok

Chihiro Fujisaki: wow you guys have a lot going on in your videos haha 

Mondo Oowada: IKR Aoi do be enjoying her doughnuts tho 

Sayaka Maizono: how can you be sure 🤔🤔🤔

Mukuro Ikusaba: what’s happening in here 

Mukuro Ikusaba: oh hello Sayaka

Sayaka Maizono: Hey muku! How have you been? 

Mukuro Ikusaba: I’m doing fine. I also like your cat. 

Leon Kuwata: ikr 

Leon Kuwata: Saya, tell your cat that she is a very good girl or smth I’ve never owned a cat 

Aoi Asahina: Oh hi! Sorry I didn’t see but Mondo, I am enjoying my doughnuts. I would share them with you guys but I don’t want to break quarantine or get you all sick! 

Sakura Ogami: that’s very thoughtful of you, Aoi. 

Sakura Ogami: but make sure that you all are able to stay on topic 

Sayaka Maizono: no worries! I can multitask!

Sakura Ogami: That’s good. 

Makoto Naegi: we should probably not type in here too much. I don’t want Mr. Monokuma to disable the chat or get us in trouble!

Aoi Asahina: yeah good idea 

Sakura Ogami: Smart move.

Sayaka Maizono: yeah I agree with Makoto.

The chat was soon abandoned, and everyone seemed to be glancing at each others backgrounds or doing work for other classes. But, very few seemed to pay much attention to Monokuma’s ramblings. 

Aoi was eating an entire box of doughnuts on video, but it’s not like she’d do anything different even when she’s not in online class. 

There were also a few pride flags visible in a few people’s backgrounds, such as Sayaka with a bisexual flag, Kiyotaka with a gay flag, and Leon with his bisexual flag. 

Hifumi seemed to be trying to be sneaky in reading a manga in class, even through part of the book was visible on his video. 

On Leon’s video, everyone could clearly see that he had just rolled out of bed right before class. 

Mondo had been petting a small dog for part of class, and Sayaka’s cat still never got off her desk. But overall there was nothing too eventful going on. 

But that period of mundane teaching was soon cut off as two young children could be heard in the distance of Mr. Monokuma’s video. He quickly paused, getting up to correct them. 

“Taro, what are you doing? Daddy’s still at work,” Monokuma could be heard saying in the background of his video. 

A more unfamiliar voice, sounding as though it belonged to an eight year old boy, then spoke up. “But I need to hide from Dam! We’re ditching him in hide and seek,” the kid said proudly. 

“Fine, but one peep out of you and you’re out of my office. Capeesh?” 

“Alright.” 

The teacher then re-entered his video. “Alright sorry about that.” 

“Awww your kid is so cute, Mr. Monokuma!” Sayaka exclaimed. 

Monokuma ignored her, and continued teaching, only to soon be joined by an overlapping sound from Chihiro’s end. 

A knock could be heard on their door, soon fallowed by a man, slightly resembling them, entering the room with what looked like snacks in his hand. 

“Hi kiddo! I brought you some snacks!” He stated.

Chihiro turned their desk chair around. “D-Dad, im in class still.”

“Oh! Sorry! Wait, are these your friends?” 

“Yeah. But-“

“Hi everyone! I’m Tachi, I’m Chihiro’s dad! I’ve heard so much about you guys-“ 

He was promptly ushered out of the room.

“I am SO sorry everyone,” Chihiro then said. 

Aoi unmuted herself. “It’s alright! Your dad seems sweet!” 

“He’s pretty nice. Yeah.” 

Tachi’s entering was soon fallowed by an entrance on  
Makoto’s end. 

“Did I just hear Mr. Tachi on your computer??!” Komaru said, bursting into Makoto’s room. 

Makoto quickly muted himself, then turning to Komaru. Though there was no audio on his end, it was clear they were talking. 

His sister promptly pushed past him to see his class. She turned her head, saying something to Naegi before unmuting his video. 

“Hi toko!! I forgot you and Makoto were in class together!” 

Toko was taken off guard. She had been muted the whole class, wanting to initiate minimum interaction with anyone, but unmuted herself to respond to Komaru. 

“O-Oh, Hi K-Komaru.” 

“How have you been?? I missed you so much!” 

“A-Alright, I guess. W-What’s it t-to you?” 

“Nothing. I just care about you!” 

Toko smiled slightly, then muting herself again. 

“K-Komaru, I’m in class,” Makoto told his sister. From the tone of his voice, it seemed like it wasn’t the first time he had told her that. 

“Okaaaaayyyy sorry. Wait, aren’t you dating th-“ 

Makoto quickly muted himself. Komaru left his room. 

A notification popped up for the chat. 

Toko Fukawa: Wait, who was she talking about? 

Makoto Naegi: nobody important. 

Aoi Asahina: Wait you’re dating someone?!

Makoto Naegi: I am, but both of us are uncomfortable disclosing our relationship at this moment 

Mukuro Ikusaba: understandable

The chat soon was abandoned once more. 

Despite the two interruptions, Monokuma had already continued on in his lesson. 

But towards the middle of the lesson, yet another interruption, but surprisingly on Taka’s end. While his mic wasn’t on, everyone could see his dad come into his room with a bottle of water and a snack in his hands. 

Taka visibly turned around, talking to his father briefly, and facing the computer once more as his dad left the room. 

A new message popped up into chat. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Forgive me for interrupting your lesson, Mr. Monokuma, but my Father wanted me to inform you all that he said hello. I get that this may not be important to many of you, but I feel that his message is important and wanted him not to have spent his words in vein. 

Mondo Oowada: bro I love your dad no cap 

“Anyway I don’t feel like teaching this shit, but Mr. Kirigiri wants us to be in class for a certain amount of time, which I guess we’ll do but not today, so if anyone asks, I’m still here.” Monokuma’s camera then went off, fallowed by him going on mute. 

Leon unmuted himself. “Did the teacher just skip class?” 

“Pretty much.” There was loud barking on mondo’s end, resulting in him hastily muting himself then after. 

“Well, damn ok that’s a first.” Hiro joined in unmuting himself.

“I mean if anyone was gonna do that it would be Monokuma,” Makoto added. 

“God. Why must I have to be alone with you plebeians?” Byakuya had unmuted himself for the first time in the call. 

“Wow. I didn’t know it speaks,” Leon chuckled.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, muting himself again. 

“So how’s quarantine going for you guys?” Aoi asked. 

“It’s been alright, how about you?” Sakura also unmuted herself. 

“It’s been ok. But I really miss you guys!” 

“I missed you all as well. I hope you’re all staying safe.” 

There was a brief pause. 

“Anyone here have animal crossing?” Aoi then asked. 

“I do!” Makoto replied. “What’s your island code?” 

“Here, I’ll text it to you. Anyone else?” 

“Oh you guys have animal crossing? I love that game! Can you text me your codes?” Sayaka chimed in. 

“Sure thing!” 

“Everyone, I’m glad you are enjoying talking, but I must remind you that this is still class, and we all should be doing something productive!” Taka interjected.

Makoto suddenly burst out laughing. 

“What is so funny about what I said?” 

“No, no, not that. Look at Leon’s screen.” 

Leon had completely left the room, putting a Luigi action figure in his place. 

“Makoto, that is not behavior that is to be encouraged. That is completely inappropriate for a school environment. I do not care if you are at home, this is still school, and you need to treat it as such!” 

“To be fair, class is almost over,” Yasuhiro added. 

“I love how Kyoko has been silently judging us the whole class period,” Sayaka added. 

Just then, a new person had joined the call. Someone who didn't appear to be in class normally. But when this “zoom bomber” turned on his camera and spoke up, everyone was immediately able to recognize him. 

“Waaaaiitttt this is the wrong zoom call isn’t it?” It was kokichi. 

Leon popped his head up from apparently under his desk. “Yo whose this crusty bitch?” 

“That was so mean! You’re so meaaaaaannnn” Kokichi let out a few crocodile tears.

“Dude, that’s not gonna work on me. Kaito told me all about you.”

“Wait whose that?” Makoto asked. 

“That’s just kokichi. He’s that son of a bitch whose been messing with my cousin.”

“Leon! Please keep the language here school appropriate! And you! This is not your class, so please leave.” 

“Awwwww mannnnnnn I can’t be in here? AND I can’t curse? Well shit.” 

“Kokichi, please keep the language school-appropriate. I corrected Leon about this just a minute ago.” 

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to piss you off with my fucking cursing.” 

“He does this. Just ignore him, Taka,” Leon added. 

“This is the last time I’m going to tell you this, kokichi. Please leave this call.”

“What if I didn’t?” 

“Well then I’d have to report you to the headmaster!”

“Oh nooo! I’m soo scareddd! What’s he gonna doo? Send me home? Or even worse, give me detention?” 

“You are still in school. And you are still expected to act that way. So please leave this call and return to your own class.” 

“Fiiine. This class is boring anyway. Oh! And Celeste! Thank you for the zoom code!” 

Celeste’s head shot up from her card game, a scowl on her face. “FUCK YOU! I’LL FUCKING BURY YOU, TRAITOR!” 

Kokichi chuckled and left the call. 

“So, Celeste. You were behind this?” Taka questioned. But Celeste quickly left the call. 

“Well.. that happened,” Sayaka chimed in. 

“I will say, that was somewhat entertaining. But Celeste, please do not give the zoom code out,” Sakura added. 

“I honestly don’t know what just happened,” Makoto said, joining the conversation. 

“Eh, I wouldn’t question it. The thing is about to close anyway. Let’s just go,” Leon said, leaving the call. 

“I’ll leave too.” Kyoko left the call. 

“Good idea. See you guys next class?” Aoi fallowed the two leaving the call. 

“Yeah, I’ll probably get going too.” Sayaka left. 

“Well this has been nice! See you guys next class!” Chihiro left. Many others silently left the call as well, and soon it emptied.


End file.
